


3 Bed Sheets #writeober2020

by YungWenLean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean
Summary: Alex Cazerne has the best job ever.
Kudos: 9





	3 Bed Sheets #writeober2020

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of #writeober2020, more in my profile, woo!

Everyone has a childhood story that haunts them at every family dinner. For Alex, it’s that time when he was five and the children got several boxes of hand me downs from their older cousins. Even though most of the stuff was useless to little Alex, he spent countless hours going through the boxes, organising and reorganising, measuring and sorting to his best ability. Alex has lost the count of how many times he heard that that’s when his father just knew that his little son would go into logistics.

It’s okay, Hortense’s story is about how she peed her pants on a roller coaster.

Alex must admit that there is a point to this story. He can still remember the joy of having that almost overwhelming amount of chaos to make into order. To figure out what goes with what, what all those different things even are, to sort clothes into different piles for his siblings, to make sure the toys get distributed fairly. Not just in the sense of equal amount to everyone, but also to really make sure that everyone got their favourite. When he gets his hands on the Iserlohn Fortress, he experiences that joy once again.

Ginman is on food storage. There is a complicated lock on one of the wine cellars that someone needs to pick. Whoever succeeds gets five bottles. Officers place bets on how much sauerkraut they will find. The cold rooms work just fine, but what will happen when something breaks down, are there spare parts? Alex sends Ginman to Kalnins, who’s going through the workshops. Joyce got to hand pick a team for the greenhouses. Ostrovsky knocks.

“We have found four million, seven hundred and seventy four thousand and five bedsheets, five million and…”

Before he gets to the pillows, Alex interrupts. 

“How big are they”

“Come again, sir?”

“The size, this times that centimeters, have you measured them?”

“No, sir!”

Alex sends Ostrovsky away to measure the bedsheets. Ostrovsky comes back two hours later and reports that most of them are 90 x 190 cm, except for about half a million that are larger and of finer quality, sir.

“Hmm”, says Alex. “How big are the bunks?”

“I don’t know, sir”.

“Our sheets are 80 x 210, Ostrovsky”, Alex explains. “They might be too narrow and a bit too long for Iserlohn. We will need special made ones in the future, when the ones we have wear out. Think a rate of 15% a year. Make it 20 for people like Schönkopf. Make a note. Now to the pillows...”. 

Alex Cazerne loves his job.


End file.
